A Wish Gone Wrong
by Twilit Phoenix
Summary: When a girl wishes to be part of Avatar, she magically gets transported into their world and meets them. But when things get out of control how will she survive to get home?
1. An Unbelievable Wish

**Disclaimer**: i do not own Avatar, _wow big surprise_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1)** An Unbelievable Wish

I clicked off the giant plasma screen TV in my living room and tossed aside the remote. As I walked up to my room I thought about the episode of Avatar I had just watched; The Library and The Desert. It would be so cool to be a part of the avatar's world, just not in that desert... I looked out my bedroom window and watched the darkness surround the neighboring houses. I looked to the sky; a twinkle of light caught my eyes, and my brain hatched on idea.

_Starlight, Star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. I wish I could be a part of the avatar's world... and be able to bend!_ I shouted in my head, squeezing my eyes shut. I knew in my heart it was an impossible wish. I thought of how cool it would be to be having nothing to do but play with my bending skills and pretend to be like Aang, Katara, and Toph. As I curled up in my bed, I truly felt myself believing that by some miracle, my wish could come true...

"Sweetie, wake up!" called a shrill voice. It pierced through my dreams like a harpoon, so reluctantly, I got up. I opened my chocolate eyes and blinked three or four times, not sure if I had awoken. A quick pinch on my arm told me I had. I stared around the small room, it was not mine. The walls were a light lilac and fire nation emblems hung everywhere. Above my bed was a giant tapestry like map of the fire nation. Water also wove its way into the decorating though, several bubbling fountains the size of my hand, were placed in the room, unlit candles floating atop them. I pulled open the dresser in the room and found several long red skirts, red shirts, and black pants. I pulled them on and picked up the small mirror on the dresser.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed almost dropping the mirror. The women who had woken me up rushed into the room.

"What happened dear?" she asked. I looked at my hair again in the mirror as she looked around the room.

"You really need to think about redecorating," she sighed, "now what's wrong?" She tugged at the bottom of my skirt, unbunching it and letting it fall longer to the middle of my calf.

"My hair," I mumbled, fingering it tenderly.

"I told you not to dye the tips of your hair, especially electric blue, but teenagers think they know everything," she walked off mumbling on about teens. My golden hair in my world had turned jet black here. It was still shoulder length, but the ends of it appeared to be dipped in blue paint. _What happened to me?_ I asked myself. I left the house remembering my wish and stopped dead in my tracks. I was in the heart of the fire nation!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter seemed so much longer in word, oh well. The next ones will be longer. - **R & R**


	2. An Unlikely Stranger

**Disclaimer: **Once again, i do not own Avatar

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2) **An Unlikely Stranger

My first instinct was to run as far as I could, but something told me to stay. I wondered why I was placed in the fire nation. _Am I a fire bender?_ I wondered. _Most of the online Avatar element quizzes had placed me as a water bender, but then why did my wish make me a fire bender?_ I was so confused.

I got over my confusion and started roaming the streets of the city. It looked like all the other markets in the other cities, except everything was red and the soldiers were nowhere to be found. I walked over to a large fountain with a fish spitting out water in the center, sat down on the ledge, and watched the civilians go about shopping. A bunch of boys raced into the plaza. They gathered around the fountain shoving each other into it like tiny children. I stood up to avoid being splash by their antics.

"Hey aren't you in our bending class?" asked one of the boys. He looked to be about my age, about 15 or 16, with brown gold eyes and black hair.

"Um," was my response.

"You are, you're the lousiest bender I've ever seen!" another boy laughed. I fumed. The boys gathered around me tighter.

"Wow, you're so hot when you're mad," coed the third boy, he was identical to the first boy. I turned around to face him and gave his face a hard smack.

"She got you good," sneered the boy's twin as I walked away hoping to put a lot of distance between us. I had no idea where I was going, but I did not care. A large building loomed ahead of me. A red shingled roof was supported by four golden columns. In each corner a terra cotta pot sat filled brimming with water, _probably to put out small accidental fire blasts_, I mused. Inside I saw a single person practicing. She moved with expertise, speed, and was very graceful. _This must be were I have a bending class_, I thought. I gazed around the open space and saw a stone wall, the one which surrounded the city.

The bender stopped practicing and saw me standing there. As she got closer I felt my knees give way. Standing before me was the princess of the fire nation.

"Azula," I stuttered, feeling myself shrink in her shadow.

"So why did you miss your practice this morning?" she asked, "I haven't seen you in a while, and I've forgotten your name."

"Uh, my name...," I panicked. _My real name won't work here, I need to make one up or think of one quick! _The little voice inside my head shouted. "Niki," I mumbled, waiting for her to say that wasn't a name here and accuse me of something.

"Oh yeah, so Niki, why did you miss practice?" she asked again.

"I slept in," I answered.

"You and my brother are so alike, no wonder you two liked each other," she scowled. She burst out laughing at the expression I gave her. Her laugh made my spine tingle the same way seeing a spider would, but as long as she didn't get angry I knew I was safe. She walked off without another word, leaving me alone.

I made my way back to the fountain, hoping the boys had disappeared. All the crowds had gathered at the shops, except for one. The person stood in the shadows, wearing a black cloak concealing their face. It seemed they would stand out in a color other then red, but no one seemed to notice. I scanned over the figure and saw blue pant legs protruding out from the cloak. My curiosity got the butter of me and I approached the stranger.

"Um, excuse me sir," I stated, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Go away," he said, pulling away. I grabbed his shoulder harder.

"I knew it! What in the world are you doing here Sokka!" I exclaimed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is longer... hope you like it. - **R & R**


	3. My Discovery

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar, blah… blah blah, blah blah, you get the point-

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3) **A Wonderful Discovery

"SHHHH!" he shouted. He spun around, grabbed hold of my shoulders, and shoved me into the wall of a building in the shadows.

"How do you know my name? Are you a spy? Are you looking for the Avatar too? Answer me now!" Sokka hissed.

"Don't worry I'm on your side, I'm not a spy," I muttered.

"How are you on our side, your fire nation!" he said.

"Not really, where are Aang, Toph, and Katara? Did you find Appa yet?" I asked.

"What do you mean not really! Fire nation is bad!" Sokka snarled, stamping his foot to extenuate his point, and then he opened up to me. "Besides I need a map, but I can't find one to buy in any of the shops."

I have a map, come with me!" I exclaimed, ripping free of his grasp and grabbing his wrist. I ran down the street pulling him along. Many sets of eyes turned to stare at the young fire bender dragging a cloaked figure along the street. The previously _invisible_ soldiers now seemed to pop out from every corner, making Sokka nervous. I dragged him into my house hoping that, that lady, who I guessed was my mother here, was not present. As I pulled him into my room he gazed up, open mouthed at the giant map.

"Wow, all the fire nation cities are here," Sokka said, running his fingers over the marked dots. He moved his hand to the star, "And this is the capital city and the palace, right here... where we are..." Sokka came out of his shock and turned to me.

"Why are you helping me? Your fire nation," he asked.

"Do I need a reason? I want the war to end," I said. _Even though then the show will end and I'll have nothing better to do_, I thought.

"But it's like there's no war here, except for the market, your apples are _soo_ expensive!" exclaimed Sokka.

"Can you take me to them?" I asked, changing the subject.

"To the apples?" Sokka asked confused.

"No, back to Aang, Katara, and Toph," I explained.

"What! We can't leave now; I worked so hard to get in here!" Sokka shouted.

"You don't know how to get out do you?" I asked.

"I do so know how to go out," Sokka said defensively. I cocked my head to the side and put my hands on my hips; giving him the _I know you're lying look, tell me the truth look. _

"I got nothing," sighed Sokka.

"I knew it, but I can help," I smiled. I grabbed for Sokka's arm, but missed and gripped his hand. I drew back, blushed slightly, and nodded for him to follow me as I led him to the training arena.

"Here I'll give you a boost," I offered. I cupped my hands for him to step up, and pushed him to the roof.

"Sokka, stop eating so much, lose some weight," I grumbled. He just grumbled back, but offered his hand to help me up. When we were both on the roof, I pointed to the wall, it was only five feet away, and thirty feet up.

"Now jump!" I commanded, I jumped into the gap of air between the two structures. Luckily we both landed on our feet, and slid down the outer side of the wall. Then it was Sokka's turn to lead me through the forest.

"Are you sure your not out to capture the avatar?" Sokka suddenly asked. I giggled and walked ahead.

"No, I promise you, I'm not a spy out to capture the avatar," I replied, "Let's go, I want to get back before dark." Sokka believed me and led us through the tangled, forest foliage, over a small stream, and over to a small clearing.

"Sokka your back!" shouted two voices in unison.

"Oh Sokka, I'm so glad your back," said one of the voices. As I stepped into the open field, I saw it was Katara, who was squeezing her brother in a tight hug. Aang stood nearby leaning on his staff.

"Hey stop, who are you!" commanded Aang, as his smile disappeared.

"Wait I'm not," I stuttered.

"Your with the fire nation, Sokka what did you do, did you know?" questioned Katara, she pulled water skin into reach.

"Guys relax, she's with me, she's here to help," smiled Sokka.

"Oh," sighed Aang relaxing his staff. Katara walked closer and eyed me over before smiling.

"Hi, I'm Katara, that's Aang, and you've met my brother," she said before I cut her off.

"Oh I know all of you, I mean, oh," I stopped smiling,_ great now what are you going to say genius_, my mind screamed.

"Oh, how would you know?" asked Katara.

"Katara there are probably fire nation wanted posters with us, since were with the avatar," Sokka guessed.

"Where's Toph?" I asked, looking around.

"Sleeping probably, you never mentioned your name," said Katara. She sat down near the fire and threw a twig randomly into it.

"Niki," I said.

"What kind of name is that?" asked Sokka.

"Um, a fire nation name," I announced. If Azula had bought it, they would too.

"So why did you come here?" asked Aang as he sat down across the fire.

"Aang, have you learned fire bending yet?" I asked wondering how much time had past between now and the desert episode. Obviously a lot, because Appa was snoring away from the fire in the clearing.

"No why?" asked Aang. He leaned closer to me, his whole body eager to know what I would say.

"I know where you can learn," I smiled.


	4. My Double Ability

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Avatar…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4) **My Double Ability

"You do!" exclaimed Aang. He jumped ten feet in the air.

"Are you going to teach him?" asked Katara.

"No, I'm not a master, or even that good," I sighed.

"You can't be that bad, show me," said Aang.

"What?" I asked.

"I said show me," Aang repeated. I swallowed the lump in my throat, swallowing the fear building inside me. _That boy said you can bend, you can! _My mind screamed. I put out my right fist and opened it up in a clean jerk. A small ball of yellow fire hung in mid air over my hand. My jaw fell open; I regained my composure and slid my hands forward slowly, sending the ball of flame into the fire. Aang applauded. Sokka turned away uninterested. Katara studied my movements closely as Toph wondered over to the fire.

"Where did you learn to bend?" Katara asked.

"From the city's master, why?" I answered.

"You move like a water bender," she responded. I froze; _she could tell that by watching me move my hands a few inches!_

"Watch," Katara instructed pulling out her water skin. She pulled a thin rope of water from within it and twirled it around midair. I watched her and saw she had a point, I did move like her.

Behind my back my hand easily moved with the water in the air. With a quick movement of my hand the water swerved, changing direction and coming to float over my out stretched hand. I felt the water, not by touching it, but by bending it.

"What's going on?" stuttered Katara. I jumped up, dropped the water, and ran from the camp sight. I was shocked to find I could control two elements. _That's not what I wanted; I wanted to be a normal bender! Why didn't my star listen? It's Aang's job to master the four elements, not mine!_ I collapsed next to a large tree, and pulled my knees to my chin. I fingered my hair, even in the moon light the blue dye shown clearly, and caught my attention, _blue; like water. That's why my room was purple, blue and red. That's why I had fountains in my room with floating candles, fire and water, together. As one._

Crashing branches pulled me from my reverie.

"She's over here, you guys," called Toph. I sighed, stood up, and walked over to them.

"Niki what happened? Why did you run off like that?" asked Katara. I noticed that none of them would get within five feet of me.

"I don't know," I mumbled, "Aang, do you still want to learn?" Aang nodded.

"I'll show you where to go," I walked away, not turning around to see if they followed. I made my way back to the wall.

"Here," I said placing my hand on the wall, "we practice fire bending in the morning, just watch us from a crack in the wall or peek over the top or something."

"Thank you," smiled Aang.

"Your welcome. Um can one of you give me a boost?" I asked. Katara and Aang turned to Toph.

"Oh fine," huffed Toph, feeling their eyes staring at her. She took her stance, put out her hands, and pulled them up slowly. I started to rise up on a column of earth. I leaped onto the wall, waved goodbye, and slid down the other side. The long shadows of late afternoon followed me as I made my way back to my room.

I played around with my bending. My fire skills were mostly for show and wouldn't leave a mark in a fight, but then I accidentally found one that might be useful. I had dropped a small fire ball into one of the small fountains, but instead of putting out the fire like water should, the fire spread over the surface of it, as if the water was oil. _That's cool_, I thought and left it burning as I curled up in my bed.


	5. A Not So Normal Practice

**Disclaimer:** I'll give you ten dollars if you know what I am about to say… Too bad, no money for you… because I don't own Avatar!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5)** A Not So Normal Practice

I woke up before dawn the next morning to make sure I got to practice. As I made my way to the building I saw only a few children had gathered, including the three boys from the other day.

"Not sleepy today?" teased one of the twins. I glared at the three of them and waited. The class started soon after. _Aang I hope you're watching this_, I hoped as we practiced for over an hour, without fire.

"Now, to work with fire students you must feel your inner fire and let it out under control," instructed the master. He punched the air in front of him and let a small flame erupt from his hand. We all tried and everyone, including me, made flames burst from our movements.

"Excuse my interruption, but your teacher is needed in the royal gardens now," commanded a soldier.

"Ok then, you, watch the class, I'll return soon," called the master as he darted away, following the soldier. The eldest boy who was put in charge of us peered around, smiled, and said, "Ok people, enough basics, time for one on one sparring practice."

"You can't do that," I mumbled a little too loud. The boy's amber eyes fixated on me, as did the rest of the classes'.

"Yes I can, and for that remark, you get to go first, against, um you," sneered the boy. He had pointed to the twin who had said I was hot the other day.

"Why do I have to fight her, I'm way better then she is...," complained the boy.

"You can challenge someone else later, begin NOW!" ordered the eldest boy. I turned towards me opponent to see that he had already fired a small fire blast in my direction. I side stepped and got into my stance. All too soon he came at me, fists flying, flame spurting out of each angry punch he threw at my face. Every step he took towards me, I stepped back.

When I could back away no longer I slammed my palms together and shoved them in one fluid motion away from my chest, exhaling deeply. A large fan of flames erupted from my hands and flew toward the boy. It pushed him backwards, giving me a moment to catch my breath and plan ahead. _I can't win by brut force, I have to be tricky. But how?_ My brain questioned. It came to me as I saw the fountains in the corners of the ring. I aimed a small ball of flames towards the water and released. The water hissed as the flame made contact.

"What is she doing?" asked a boy from the group.

"I can't see!" called another.

"Where is she!" roared my opponent as the steam filled the space between us. I discreetly bent the watery steam around me, using it to my full advantage. I crept around the ring and stopped, my opponent was standing in front of me, throwing wild punches, as confused as a zebra in an ice storm. I gathered a ball of fire and shot it at his legs. He toppled over onto his back. I inconspicuously bent the steam out of the arena and stood over him, smiling. He scowled and twisted his legs around, in the all too common move to knock me to the ground.

I fell for it; I tipped over and hit the ground on my back. When I looked up the boy was standing over my, a flame gathering in his hand, the center was the weakest shade of blue I had ever seen, but it _was_ blue. It was aimed for me. I saw the world in slow motion, the other boys cheering to end the match, my opponent glowering at me, and a new pair of flickering brown-gold eyes watching from the shadows.

I drew the last of my power and swung my arm in a wide arc, creating a thin wall of yellow flames to deflect some of the attack. As the two flames roared toward each other I rolled to the left and felt the small implosion's heat rest on the back of my neck. I jumped to my feet, ready to fight.

My opponent started, dumbstruck at the ground where I had been only seconds before. We circled each other, eyes locked, preparing for the next move. I patiently followed his movements, catching my breath. As I blinked he punched the air and sent a wild stream of uncontrolled flames barreling towards me. I felt the flames licking at my skin as the force pushed me backwards into one of the columns. My opponent walked over and sneered.

"You lose," he jeered. I glared up at him and felt a bump starting to form at the back of my head. As I put my hand over it he scowled, "That's for yesterday." He walked over to the other boys, who gave him high fives and congratulations. I saw him look back, looking for me. His eyes had changed, they had softened, his sneering smile had transformed into a sorry frown. I looked away and trotted off, pushing the rowdy boys from my thoughts.

I jogged to the wall and walked until I was out of sight. Right as I was about to lose control of my tears, the ground beneath me rose up in a square column. Soon I was face to face with Aang at the top of the wall. I sighed, jumped down, and followed him to where the group had spent the morning watching my lessons.

"That was really helpful, thank you," smiled Aang.

"You're welcome," I mumbled.

"Aang wanted to help you in return," said Katara as we reached them, "As thanks, so he asked Avatar Roku about you and your powers."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed it. - **R&R**


	6. Avatar Roku

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I still don't own Avatar

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6)** Avatar Roku

"What did he say!" I asked, eager to know.

"He said that he had never heard of anyone besides the avatar being able to control more then one element," said Aang.

"Oh," I sighed.

"But then he said that he might know why, and he brought me to another spirit; Espara. She's the spirit of wishes," clarified Aang. I felt shivers move up and down my spine, I shuddered.

"Why the spirit of wishes?" asked Sokka, munching a peach as Momo flew to his head.

"Espara said she had granted an unusual wish two nights ago. She brought a person to our world, that was different then their own," explained Aang.

"Does anyone else think he's lost his mind?" asked Toph, staring at the sky from her position on the ground.

"And you think it's me?" I asked.

"Yes, the spirit said she granted the wish because she thought that person could truly help us. But when she give her the power to bend, she couldn't decide," said Aang.

"But why, how?" I questioned.

"Espara said that if she gave the wisher the power to bend fire, she would have become power hungry. If she only gave the person water bending, then they would be to far away, and not able to help us properly. Together they balance," smiled Aang.

"And you can bend both fire and water, you are the one who wished to be here," said Katara.

"But how is this helping me? I already knew how I got here," I wondered.

"I also learned that even though you have these powers you can't control lightning, ice and snow, and no healing," frowned Aang, "And if you get injured or killed here, ya don't poof back home in one piece. If you die, your gone forever, just like in your world." I gulped.

"Thanks," I responded shakily. I though back to the battle earlier.

"Anyway, I learned a lot, thanks for helping me," smiled Aang.

"Ok were all happy, can we eat now, I'm starving," moaned Sokka. We all got up and walked back to their camp sight. I hoped no in town would miss me too much...

After a light dinner of nuts and fruit gathered from the nearby trees, Katara took me aside and showed me some basic water bending moves. As the sun started to set I thanked them all and made my way back to the city. I scaled the wall and walked through the empty market. Seeing no one around in the darkness I stepped into the fountain I had visited before.

The water almost came up to my knees soaking my pants and the bottom of my skirt as I balanced on the red and pink stone lining the bottom. I pushed and pulled the crystal water, making waves across the glassy surface. As I pulled a rope of water out of the fountain and made it dance in the air, I felt another presence in the plaza. To my horror I saw that someone had been watching me. I dropped the water and ignited a small flame in my hand. The firelight danced across the buildings, throwing shadows over the plaza and illuminating my watcher's face. Azula. I threw the ball of fire at her, but my blind rage had no accuracy.

"You're not very smart are you?" Azula asked coldly. The cheesy line popped into my head, _maybe I don't have to be, to beat you_, but I kept it to myself. I sent a small whip of water at her, since she already knew of my double ability anyway. Azula glanced away and readied herself. She extended her index and middle fingers on each hand and sent a thin bolt of lightning at the whip and into me. I froze up, dropped the water, and fell backwards into the fountain. I felt the cool water greet my body as I splashed into it. I felt my face submerge, but my body wouldn't move; only my eyes were free. They opened up underwater and I saw Azula peering over the edge, watching.

After a few seconds I felt my chest tighten, I needed air, and soon. My revived fingers directed the water to part where my face lay. I took huge gulps of air and felt my body un-tensing from the bolt of lightning. I slowly got to my feet and stepped out of the fountain in front of Azula. She watched, one eyebrow raised in question as I tried to squeeze the water out of my clothing and hair. The electric blue dye stayed intact even as I pushed the water out, _it must be permanent_, I thought. I glared at Azula.

"Who are you?" asked Azula careful not to let the awe she felt into her voice. I hesitated, _what should I say, how much should I let her know about me?_ I continued to glare at her.

"You know who I am, I am Niki," I stuttered.

"Yes, you are the Niki who lost to that boy this morning," scowled Azula. "No matter, I _should_ turn you over to my father."

"The... fire lord..." I said, the fear was evident in my voice.

"Yes, but then I wouldn't how you came to have this power," she stopped talking and glanced at the daggers she called nails, "Your choice, I'll see you tomorrow Niki." _Count on it_, Azula said under her breath as she disappeared into the shadows. I turned and raced back to my house. I didn't know that Azula's eyes had followed me through the dark to learn where I lived. I burst through the door, making enough noise to wake the dead. My pretend mother came over to me and fingered my shirt and skirt.

"Honey you're all wet, dry off and get to bed, it's late. Hurry up before your father sees you were out after dark," she scolded. I sighed, dried off, changed and snuggled up in my bed. I thought about the meeting with Azula and shivered.

I quickly lit all the floating candles in my fountains and smiled. _I have to get out of here_, I thought as I drifted into a troubled sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** R&R**


	7. Azula

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar... nope not me

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7) **Azula

I awoke the next morning just before dawn and remembered what had happened the night before. I changed and raced for the door. _Maybe Aang will know what to do, how I can get home_, I thought as I opened the door. I ran into a wall of armor.

"Are you the girl called Niki?" asked the soldier who I had run into.

"Yes?" I asked.

"By royal decree, you are under arrest," proclaimed a second soldier. Both of them grabbed my arms and pulled me out of the house, letting the door slip shut behind me. I struggled and kicked hoping to get free, but that only made the guards hold tighter. They pulled me into the heart of the city; I saw the docks and a giant fortress. _The castle_; my mind clarified.

They halted at the front gates to the castle; I tried again to gain my freedom, but failed. The gates parted and a lone figure strode up to us.

"So have you made up your mind?" Azula asked, smiling like a wolf.

"Yes, I'll help you," I sighed. _It's not like she can even learn to water bend_, I thought. The two soldiers released me and scurried off leaving the two of us. Her smile softened, but not by much.

"You're just as easy to trick as my brother," she chuckled. I felt my face go red.

"What?" was all I managed to ask.

"Did you really think I would send you to my father?" she asked

"Um... maybe," I mumbled. Azula sighed, grabbed my wrist, and pulled me through a maze of open walkways until we reached a very familiar courtyard. _This is the garden from "Zuko Alone"_, my mind said, remembering the images of Zuko and Azula as children with Mai and Ty Lee. More images flooded my mind, merging with the ones from the episode, only with me in them. _Ty Lee and I practicing simple summersaults and cartwheels, Mai and me sitting under the tree watching the clouds, and Azula and I bending small balls of fire at one another in a sad attempt to practice a fight. None of that happened though... Did it?_ I asked myself.

"Bend," Azula shouted, breaking my concentration, "Now!" Before I could respond she shoved me into the turtle duck pond. I whipped my hands around me to create a wave large enough to catch my fall. It brought me back to the ground and angered the family of turtle ducks.

Azula sneered and sent three fire blasts at my feet. I bent a whip of water and lashed out at each one, turning them to steam. After the third flame was gone I looked up and saw a wall of blue flames heading towards me. I put up my hands and tried to spread the whip out into a shield, but it was; too little, too late.

I fell to my knees in pain, gripping my arms where the fire had burned my skin. Azula scowled and sent another blast of fire at me. I curled up and rolled to the side to avoid it.

"Stop!" I cried, clutching my burnt arms to my chest. I examined them quickly and saw that the ends of my sleeves had been seared off. Azula stepped out of her stance and strode over.

"Get up and fight," she commanded. I tried to bend some water into another wave, but winced in pain. The water fell to the ground and soaked into the dirt.

"We can't stop just because you got a little burned," Azula scowled, "You have to keep showing me this."

"I can still show you some of the stances," I offered.

"Fine," muttered Azula. I stood in the basic stance and explained to her how it worked, even making up some parts where my mind drew blanks. The day progressed onward into evening, but we did not stop. Azula had me show her every movement until she had it perfect.

"Okay, that was good, can we stop now, I'm tired," I complained, "can I go home now?"

"We can stop, for tonight, but you can't go home," Azula said, "No one must know that's I'm learned a new style."

"I won't tell anyone," I lied. _Aang and the others need to know about this._

"No, I don't believe you, you never were good at lying," smirked Azula. She reached for my wrist, but her _claws_ found my burned skin. Despite my squirming, she pulled me out of the courtyard, up a flight of stairs, and into a hallway.

"Here," said Azula, pushing open a door to reveal a beautiful room on the third story, "You can stay here tonight." The door shut, I could hear her foot steps ring in the empty hall. I scrambled to the door; locked. I looked around the room for any escape, but found none. The window led to a three story drop, and I was not about to jump when I wasn't in danger.

I studied the room and saw a cherry wood bed with red sheets. The fire nation emblem hung everywhere, on every wall. I sat on the bed, bringing a small candle from the nigh table with me. I lit the candle and practiced my bending until the early hours of the morning.

The door burst open and Azula charged in. I got to my feet and greeted her.

"We're leaving today," she said, mustering all the calm she had in her.

"Why?" I asked, yawning.

"Today we start the final invasion," Azula explained regaining her poise, and then she added, "And besides the Avatar is headed in the same direction."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sorry it took so long to update.

Hope you enjoyed it, **R&R**


	8. Water and Lightning

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 8)** Water and Lighting

"What!" I exclaimed as I dropped the candle I had used in the night.

"It seems that the avatar and his little group have been outside our walls for quite some time now. One of our scouts found them and scared the group away before we could capture them. They were headed east; for Ba Sing Se," said Azula, glancing to her nails again. _She seems to do that a lot_, I thought to myself.

"I need some of my stuff back at my house, can I go to get it before we leave?" I pleaded. Azula sighed.

"Fine," she said, "Be at the dock ready to board the ship in ten minutes." I thanked her and fled from the room. I seriously regarded escaping and trying to get back to my world. _No, you taught Azula new techniques, you have to warn Aang about what he's up against_; my brain commanded.

I raced back to my house, pushing past the shoppers by the fountain. I rushed into my room, grabbed three full sets of clothing from my dresser, and stuffed them into the first bag I found. As I glanced around the room I noticed a small brown box on my bed with a purple ribbon. I packed it in the bag on top of everything else and fought the gathering crowds to get to the ship.

Azula smiled her sly grin and made her way aboard, me at her heels. When me feet reached the ship the engine ignited and we set sail. The ship was the same one as the one Azula used in the "Avatar State", but my viewing was cut short as I was led into a room on the boat.

"This is yours, I'm across the hall," Azula told me. I nodded and started to dump my bag's contents on the bed in the ship. The box tumbled out first; Azula saw it, grabbed it up, and asked, "Oh a present who's it from? I snatched the box back and untied the ribbon. A note fluttered down.

"To Niki," I started to read as Azula picked up the box again, "I'm sorry for the other day, I really do like you. I had to win in front of the guys; sorry for the bump I gave you, sincerely Tayo."

"Wow, Niki you have yourself a boy friend," cooed Azula as she withdrew her fingers from the box. Hanging from them was a thin gold chain with a blue flame charm attached to it. I took it from her and slid it over my wrist. The gold was cool against my burn, it had a soothing quality.

"We need to practice now," Azula said, breaking the peaceful silence. I removed my new bracelet and followed her on deck. I took her through a little review, but she had remembered everything. As I showed her more advanced moves and stances I wondered what she would use these for.

"Azula, how are you going to use these moves. I mean you can't waterbend," I asked.

"It's a surprise," was here answer. I dropped the topic, knowing she wouldn't tell me more. Azula had me show her more and more stances, positions, and hand movements. I expected to spend a whole day working with her, but when noon came around Azula dismissed me. I gladly disappeared and left Azula to herself.

I walked to the back of the ship and watched the ocean water move around the ship, happily letting it glide by. I wondered to myself if I could bend the water around the ship to make it travel faster. I took my stance to bend, but was interrupted by a blinding flash of light. A large flash of lightning had erupted from the bow of the ship. I felt my legs wobbling under me ready to give way.

_My water bending movements must have made her lightning stronger and better aimed._ My mind pondered over this a second more. _Fire and Earth need to be commanded to be bent, while air and water only need to be persuaded. Lightning must not like to be forced, so if Azula used the stances when she uses lighting, it would listen to her better, making it stronger._

Worry crept through my body, I did not want to teach her more then I already had. I focused on the ocean and pulled a huge wave under the boat. I adjusted my stance slightly and sent the wave forward, the boat neatly balanced over it like a cherry on an ice cream sundae. After a few minutes I got used to the feeling and sped the ship through the water. In only a half an hour the other ships had disappeared from view. I relaxed when a blurb of land came into view.

I retired to my room, but passed by Azula still practicing on deck. I slid the bracelet on my wrist and flopped down onto my bed. The practice had worn me out, and my intended cat-nap turned into a deep sleep. I dreamt of never being able to return to my home in my world. I woke at dawn and walked out onto deck. We had docked during the night and a small scouting party was setting off. I felt someone come up behind me and watch the commotion below.

"We'll be leaving soon," Azula announced. The scouts disappeared into the forest and the one remaining soldier walked on board, tugging at the lead of an ostrich horse.

"What is that filthy thing doing aboard my ship?" questioned Azula.

"Your companion needs a way to travel, she can't walk all day without resting," the soldier said. I expected Azula to silence him, but she just turned up her nose at the creature and commanded it to stay off her clean ship. I ignored her and followed the creature back down the plank to the earth and took its lead. The soldier tossed a red saddle blanket over its back, along with two saddle bags. _I hope this is just like riding a real horse_, I pleaded in my head. The man gave me a leg up onto the animal; it squirmed around under me, clearly annoyed.

"It's ok, this old boy has never thrown a single person," he assured me. I gave him a small smile and walked the creature in a circle to calm my nerves. A while later Azula appeared in her sedan chair. I urged my mount up along the side of it. The army and cavalry followed our lead and marched out of the ships into the forests beginning our journey to Ba Sing Se.

"Azula, where are Mai and Ty Lee?" I mused.

"Didn't I tell you? They're doing some spying in the city. They'll meet us in camp in a day or two," Azula responded, "There are so many refugees in that city, who would notice a few more?" I wondered how big the city truly was; _could it hold until Aang defeated the fire lord or until after the comet? _I hoped it could, but I looked back at the massive army which followed us and felt my hopes dwindle.

My mount knew to follow the procession, and that freed my hands up to practice fire bending. Luckily my burns had healed quickly and only my elbows were blistered. We marched slowly, eating through forests, plodding over hills, and avoiding large rivers. When we stopped it was well after dark. A large tent had been raised for Azula and a smaller one for me.

Azula quickly disappeared into hers, as did the soldiers; into tents of their own. Soon I was the only one awake in the camp. I decided to go for a walk back to the last stream we past. After walking only one hundred steps away from camp, I knew I had gone the wrong way. I turned and saw the forest had swallowed up my path. I froze, a single flickering light had found me, and then I was ambushed.

There seemed to be dozens, but in reality only three earth kingdom soldiers captured me. One shoved me to the ground, his hands gripping my wrists behind my back, the second knelt near my head watching my movements, and the third held the lantern.

"What are you doing here, you spy?" asked the second man. The largest of the three men, the first man, pulled me up until I stood before them.

"So, answer me, what do you want, you rotten little fire nation spy!" roared the second man. My mouth had frozen shut in terror; I could not speak a word.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Oh... cliffe. I'm kinda stuck now that school has started. It might be a while until the next update, hang in there.


	9. Prince Zuko

**Disclaimer**: Yo no poseo Avatar el último airbender! Ha, take that Spanish class!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8)**

"I'm not a spy!" I exclaimed.

"Sure… Let's go," ordered the soldiers. They marched me away from the fire-nation camp, continuing eastward. I stumbled along the trail, tripping over small stones and exposed roots. We walked over a tiny hill and the forest disappeared. Clearly visible for miles around was the great city of Ba Sing Se. I saw the huge stone walls surrounding it and wondered if it was possible to defeat such a city. _How would you stage your attack, you'd be seen approaching, unless you had an impenetrable shield or shell over your attack that rock couldn't break…_

I was pushed out of my thoughts as we walked over an old bridge which crossed a trickling stream just outside the forest. Beyond was a large expanse of desert. I planted my feet against the wooden planks of the bridge; I had an idea. I ripped my hands out of the soldier's grip and quickly bent a wave of water up from the stream into the three men's faces, making them step backwards.

"Wow," muttered one of the men.

"I am NOT a spy," I said, dropping my arms.

"Were sorry miss, but if you aren't a fire nation spy, why are you dressed like one?" asked one of the benders. Before I could think up an answer, the soldier with the lantern replied.

"She was spying for us, Duh!"

"Yeah, I was spying for you," I answered; wearing the I-clearly-made-this-story-up-but-am-going-along-with-it-anyway-look.

"But we don't need anyone spying for us, we can handle anything!" exclaimed the first soldier.

"I have family in Ba Sing Se, um, I was just trying to help them by trying to find my uncle's kidnapped army party?" I said and smiled. The soldiers seemed to buy it and lead me towards the city. After walking through enough sand to give a cat a heart attack, we made it to the back doors of the city. The man with the lantern handed it off to another, took his stance for earth bending, and forced his hands down; sending a section of the wall into the ground.

"Enjoy your visit," smiled the soldier closet to me. The wall was replaced as soon as I took a step inside. I looked around, and even though it was night, a sea of green people flowed around me. I felt very obvious in my red, fire nation attire. _If I have time I might want to buy new clothing…_ As I walked I was surrounded by shops, stores, and outdoor café things. I glanced at the prices and saw that they _were_ cheaper, then at "home".

Wondering how much money I had on me, I dug around in my pocket. My search yielded eleven copper pieces. I bought an apple for one of them, pocketed the rest, and continued on through the market munching the apple as I went. I wandered into a small shop and sat down, enjoying the fragrance of the hot water and leaves they served there.

"Look Zuko," Iroh mumbled.

"Is it another girl uncle? I will not go on another date!" hissed Zuko continuing to wait for the water to boil over the small flame.

"Zuko, just look," plead Iroh. Zuko paused and turned to see a young girl, about his age sitting in the shop, in fire nation clothing.

"What do you think she is doing here Zuko? She's in noble's clothing, she didn't just run away. I can't place a name, but doesn't she look a little familiar to you?" asked Iroh, smiling. Zuko had taken the bait. His eyes were riveted to the girl, she was so familiar.

"Niki," Zuko mumbled.

"Niki. Oh the girl you had a crush on before you were banished?" asked Uncle Iroh. Zuko cringed only slightly, but let the pot of water making his way towards the girl.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a green figure approach me. I readied my alibi in my head and turned to face the person smiling. I blinked a few times in amazement; my smile slowly disappeared from my face. Zuko stood wringing his hands in front of me. _Wow, he's a lot taller in person_, I thought.

"Niki," Zuko said gathering his voice, "I need to ask you something, can we talk?" I nodded, I was still in shock. He led me out of the shop, into the market. Uncle Iroh smiled to himself.

"So why are you here? Did something bad happen at home?" asked Zuko, trying to start a conversation. _Real answer or lie? Real answer or lie! _

"I'm here, on a little trip," I said. _It's not a lie, but it's not the truth either…_

"Oh," Zuko replied I looked up and saw him gazing up at the sky, and then rest his eyes on me. I looked away, at my shoes, then on the path ahead. As we walked he brushed his hand against my hand, until I felt his fingers close gently around mine.

"Mai look isn't that Zuko?" asked a shadow from between to stone buildings.

"Yes, but who's he with?" Mai asked, "Can you see her face Ty Lee, who is it?" Just as she finished, Mai saw Zuko's hand close around the girl's. Mai's heart beat faster as she saw the girl turn, slightly blushing, towards them.

"Isn't that Niki?" asked Ty Lee, "That must mean Azula's here, let's go see if she's waiting for us." The two girls disappeared into the shadows as Niki pulled his hand out of Zuko's grasp.

I pulled my hand out of Zuko's hold and looked straight ahead. _What is he doing?_

"Niki, I've been wanting to ask you," Zuko started, but stopped, "Let's take a walk in the forest." I followed him out of the safety of the walled city and into a smaller area of sandiness. We crossed it quickly and made our way into the northern forests surrounding the city. Zuko led the way onto a small worn path into the trees.

"I think you'll like it here, I come here all the time just to think," said Zuko trying once again to start conversation. We walked into a small grassy clearing and sat down waiting for the sun to rise over the trees. The morning light seeped in through the trees lighting the clearing, illuminating our faces. We watched the clouds in silence. _I wonder what he thinks about._ I watched more of Zuko then the clouds, but I didn't think he mined. As the sun rose higher Zuko stood up.

"We better head back," said Zuko shattering the peace. I nodded; he offered his hand to help me up. I accepted it and he pulled me to my feet, but then into his arms. My eyes came to the middle of his nose. My chocolate eyes gazed into his golden ones; I smiled, but pushed away. Zuko closed his eyes, let my hand go, and turned away.

"Niki, why did we stop being more then friends?" he asked as he walked back to the city. I had no idea, but as I started to follow him I began thinking of a fake reason. Suddenly a hand slammed over my mouth and another caught me around the waist. I tried to call for Zuko, but the hand muffled my screams. Zuko turned to see if I was going to answer, and saw what was happening.

"Azula, let Niki go! What are you doing here?" Zuko roared. Azula pulled her hands back, letting me stumble out of her grasp. I stood between the two siblings. I looked back at Azula and saw Ty Lee and Mai gathered behind her. Azula was smirking at Zuko and I. Zuko stood ready in his fire bending stance, ready to attack.

"Niki, whose side are you on?" asked Azula smiling. She didn't care really; she just wanted to toy with Zuko. I stood rooted to the ground in-between the two of them, not bugging. Zuko watched me, I felt his heart breaking, I tear slid from my eye.

"Zuko, don't fight her, it isn't worth it," I called to him, but it had only fueled the fire of fury. If he couldn't have my attention, Azula definitely couldn't. I ducked as a fire blast shot towards me. Zuko ran towards Azula flaming, literally. I ran from the collision course and watched.

"Hey Zuzu, you want to know why Niki dumped you?" Azula sneered, avoiding Zuko's fire blast. "Because I told her to!" I felt Zuko's heart break, and watched as Azula aimed a bolt of lightning at her brother. As he fell, I felt my own heart falling.

"Ty Lee, Mai, escort Niki back to camp," Azula commanded. I walked back between them silently, while Azula somehow transported Zuko. We all arrived in camp and awaited further instruction. Azula explained the plan to some soldiers, as I was ordered back onto the ostrich-horse. A partly conscious Zuko was propped up on a rhino, and the soldiers led the two animals back on the path towards the ship. We traveled until we reached the ship. _What is going to happen to me?_

* * *

Wow, that took a long time to update… I hope you all like it. Hopefully I won't have a lot of homework so I can update soon… Thanks for all (**5**) of the reviews. I know all about Mary Sues now so no need to explain that to me anymore. **Read and Review!**


	10. Dreams of the Past

Nope don't own it yet...

* * *

Chapter 10 (the dream)

The soldiers escorted us back to Azula's ship and walked us down under the hull into an enclosed room. Zuko was still recovering from the fight but was doing better then before. As the door slammed, locking us both in the metal box the guard opened a smaller window and looked inside.

"Azula says you," he said, pointing to me, "May come out if you agree to change your mind and come help to defeat the city." The little window slammed shut and a series of locks echoed as the door was closed. Within half an hour the boat began slightly rocking and the room began to heat up.

"Uhh, why is tit getting so warm in here?" I asked.

"It's probably near the engine, and the ship is moving away from the land, probably so we can't escape," answered Zuko who had fully recovered and was back to himself.

"I'm going to take a nap," I said making myself comfortable in the metal room. Zuko sat watching the wall as my dreams flowed through my mind.

_"Your going to help the princess today deary!" exclaimed the plump motherly figure of mine. I heard my 13 year old self complain and get scolded. My younger self grasped "my mother's" hand and was walked to the palace gardens. As my mother left me to my self to wait, a young Zuko walked over and smiled gently._

_"Hi Niki," he said._

_"Hi Zuko," I responded._

_"Want to take a walk today?" he asked. I smiled, nodded, and let Zuko take my hand. He led me to the turtle duck pond. We sat down near the water, still hand in hand. The turtle ducks slowly advanced from the reeds to see if we had any food, but lost interest after a while. After a minute or two foot steps rang out from the covered walkways._

_"Azula's coming, see you in few days Niki," said Zuko, he gently kissed my hand, and disappeared into the palace. A 12 year old Azula appeared and made her way into the garden. _

_"Ready to practice?" asked Azula, I got up and was preparing to par when Azula stopped._

_"What's up with you and my brother?" she hissed._

_"Nothing," but before I had time to spit out an excuse Azula countered._

_"I saw him with you today, I always see you two together; hand in hand, and then and today he kissed you!" Azula screamed._

_"On the hand!" I shouted back._

_"See! He did," Azula shrieked. She paused for a moment regaining her composure and smiled._

_"You and my brother can't be together," Azula smirked._

_"Who said you r the boss of what I do?" I exclaimed._

_"I'll just tell my dad that you aren't you aren't a match for me anymore. Then you'll stop coming and you r parents won't get paid," Azula explained._

"_My parents don't need your money!" I said, looking way braver then I felt._

_"You wanna bet?" asked Azula, "Why do you think you so rich? Why do you think your family is so important?"_

_"But if you get rid of me you wouldn't have anyone to practice with," said._

_"I don't need you to practice with, just because you're the only the only other girl fire-bender in my dad's court, doesn't mean you all the only one who can practice with me. I can have anyone, but I chose you, Niki" Azula whispered, coming close to my ear, "And besides, if you don't do as I say and ditch my brother," her hand lit up with a fireball, "you just might wake up as a pile of ash one day."_

_"Fine, I'm going to find Zuko…" My voice was loosing its volume, "where is he?"_

_"Oh, he is probably went to try to get into that stupid officer's meeting… again," scolded Azula. I froze, on officer's war meeting! I know what happens next, I thought. I felt myself waking up as my dream spun out of control. The father son duel, Zuko's banishment, me grieving for him by not bending for two years and losing much of my skills._

_I threw my head up, tears flying. Zuko still sat near the door, looking straight ahead. The room was getting hotter by the minutes, l felt like a turkey in an oven on Thanksgiving Day._

_"Zuko, I'm sorry," I sobbed, kneeling next to him. He came out of his trance and looked at me._

_"Zuko, I didn't mean to hurt you. Azula's doesn't play fair, I'm sorry," I moaned and then collapsed sobbing, next to him._

_"Niki, its ok, it's over, it happened. There's nothing we can do to change the past, Zuko said._

_"Did your uncle say that?" I giggled._

_"Maybe," said Zuko, "we need to get out of here!"_


	11. Fleeing the Ship

I just read my whole story and I apologize for all the bad grammar and badly typed words I found. Maybe when I'm done with the story I'll go back and fix all the errors, but as for now I thank you for kindly dealing with them. :)

(Insert lame excuse here for not updating) Wow, the season finale was just wow… I can't wait for the next season! Ok, thanks for listening to me ramble on, here is the story you want to read… I hope… ;) Maybe the creators of avatar will give the show to me for my Christmas present! Until then it's not mine… :(

* * *

**Chapter 11)** Fleeing the Ship 

The rocking of the boat subsided until only the tides moved against it. We stood, ears pressed to the metal door, waiting. Clanking footsteps and a shadow under the door signaled the watchmen assigned to this area had passed, beginning our ever closing window of escape time.

Zuko stood back, took a breath, and bent out a steady stream of fire onto the door hinges. I stood watching; not sure how to help. I had no water on me; and even if I did, showing Zuko my special abilities if I didn't have to wasn't too high on my list of things to do.

"Need help?" I asked. Not expecting an answer, I stepped closer, and took my stance. Zuko turned his head in my direction, gave a confused look, and shrugged. I blasted a simpler river of flames at the hinges. Together the intensity of the inferno was too much for even the work hardened iron of the door. Door down the glowing door Zuko led me back to the deck. _How in the world does he know where he is going, he was half-conscious when they dragged him in here!_ My mind pondered. How ever he did it, we both ended up, in one piece, up on the top deck. Dusk had fast approached and left us, for the most part in the dark.

"How do we get to shore?" asked Zuko looking around, his pupils widening in the dark.

"The life boat!" I said pulling the tarp off the covered boat.

"We'd better hurry, someone will soon find that door singed off," stated Zuko, but the rest of his sentence died on his tongue as four soldiers filed up onto the deck.

"Get the boat ready Niki, I'll take care of them," Zuko smiled. For a second I saw the old prince Zuko, with his pony-tail and hurt honor smiling before me, relishing the challenge these soldiers would provide. I grinned inwardly and began to ready the boat. Pulling the cables clear I shoved the boat over the side of the ship, where it hung, swaying back and forth, ready to be freed on the sea. As I readied the crank, one of the four men saw me and sent a fire ball my way.

Dogging the flames, I kicked and punched fire in his direction, making his escape impossible. He took a flame to his left side and hurled another blast. Ducking, twisting, and side stepping I maneuvered myself across the boat into an open area to bend. Taking a final step backwards, my body collided with another. Turning my head side ways I saw Zuko, back to back with me, taking on the other three.

"Is our boat ready?" he asked, turning back to bend another fire blast, braking their form.

"Aye, Aye, Captain, the boat awaits," I responded, kicking the air sending a large blast of orange flame into the soldier closet to me; rocketing him over the side of the ship. I raced over to the boat, swung myself over the ship into the suspended life raft, and called to Zuko. He responded by breaking stance, racing to the boat while sending two arrows of flame at the supporting cables, and leaping in next to me. We dropped two stories to the water below, creating a sickening thud. Zuko feverishly grabbed the oars and began rowing us away from Azula's ship, and towards shore, now over two miles away.

"Niki, I knew you were a firebender… but… and I knew you were good…. But I just didn't think… and you helped my sister when you were younger… I just didn't… and I'd never seen you bend before…" stumbled Zuko. I didn't know what point he was trying to get across; I didn't even think he knew.

"What are you trying to say, Zuko," I asked, rolling my eyes slightly. _I hope he isn't going to try to keep the boyfriend/girlfriend thing alive, IT'S DEAD!_ My mind screamed at him. He fell silent and continued rowing into the night, while I gazed at the stars. The ocean's undertow seemed to exert itself more then it needed to, tonight. Its power was stronger then Zuko's rowing, forcing us slowly back towards the ship we were trying to avoid.

"Zuko you look tired, let me row for a while," I said growing bored of the silent stars. He handed me the oars to the boat, leaned back, and closed his heavy eyes to relax. I weighed my chances and set down the oars in the boat. Balancing precariously in the rocking boat, I stood up and took my waterbending stance. As I had done with Azula's ship, I summoned a wave under the small boat, and urged the water and it's cargo towards shore.

Zuko never opened his eyes during the ride, until the boat bumped against the rocky shore. I stepped into the icy water and pulled the boat onto the beach, waking Zuko in the process.

"Wow, how long was I asleep?" asked Zuko, rubbing his eyes.

"Not too long, the tide came in," I lied and smiled inwardly, _I'm getting better at this_. We walked up to the forest lining the ocean; the trees were glazed in a salty crust from the ocean mist.

"I guess we walk now," I said shrugging, Zuko nodded. Night had wrapped its thick cloak upon the forest, making travel difficult. Even with the small flame Zuko cradled in his hand shedding streamers of light, it was hard to see. Following the stream that flowed into the ocean from the forest near the desert, we traveled back to the city. Glancing up at the shining stars, listening the hooting owls; or what ever animal they were here, I was completely relaxed. I felt Zuko's tenseness behind me building within him, but I didn't press him about it.

A glittering movement caught me wandering eye like a gnat to a candle flame. Up ahead near the stream a lone figure stood. Only their silhouette showed at the angle we approached by. Coming closer, Zuko and I saw the identity of the figure… Zuko drew a quick breath and his heart beated faster…

* * *

Who is it? Don't you just love Cliffhangers? I wonder what the next season is about. I have a question for the readers… how are my fight scenes? Do they have enough detail? What do you think? 

Thanks, **R&R**


	12. The Capture

I have been neglecting my readers and duty as a writer, I haven't been updating! That's what you get when you don't study for exams, or do homework, or try writing a play, a fan fiction, and two other stories at once… Enough excuses, here is the story.

**

* * *

**

**The Capture**

Pressing closer to the shrub blocking the moon's light in front of us, cool moist air rose slowly into our faces. The dancing water glittered in the moonbeams escaping down to us. I turned to Zuko, like a tiger he watched the figure, I put my hand out in front of him, and gave him the look you would give to misbehaving puppies, that _don't-you-do-anything-bad_ look.

"You stay here," I ordered, "don't do anything to give yourself away." Zuko leaned back and braced himself against a tree, and shot back a look that screamed _whatever…_ I pushed past the bush and found my self stepping into the ice cold two foot deep river. _Not the graceful entry I'd been hoping for,_ I thought as I stood up and looked around. SPLASH! A large waterball planted itself in my face. I blinked out the water and sent a small fire blast to evaporate the larger one coming for me.

"Katara! Stop! It's me Niki!" I shouted. The water whip stopped and dropped into the river as the shadow of a girl approached me. Katara hugged me, apologized, and smiled.

"Where have you been?" Asked Katara, "We didn't have a chance to contact you after the soldiers surprised us back near the Fire Nation, sorry. Come on everyone will want to see you!" I let myself be led out of the river and away from the city, deeper into the forest. I glanced over to the spot where Zuko sat hidden; two golden eyes stared back at me, and followed me as we walked to the campsite. Pushing aside ferns, tripping over vines, getting caught in spider webs, we finally made it the campsite. A small fire burned in the center of the area. Appa snored in the shadows, ignoring the flames the best he could. Toph's rock tent stood near the three sleeping bags, circling the radiating warmth the fire provided.

"Guess who's here!" exclaimed Katara. Her words pierced through the silent, shell surrounding me. _Does she know Azula's army is in this same forest? Can't she keep her voice down even a little?_ My mind cautioned, but was interrupted by a chorus of "who's here Katara?"

"Niki!" called Aang as he leaped over from Appa's side to mine.

"Niki's here?" questioned Sokka from his sleeping sack.

"…," was Toph's response.

"Hi everyone," I replied and turned to Aang, "Aang how's fire bending going?"

"Hard, I really don't have anyone to teach me, so I have to make it up as I go," sighed Aang, "But I have been making progress!"

"So why are you here? Why aren't you back home?" called Toph's voice from inside her tent. I felt five sets eyes trying to pull the answer from me, even Zuko's gaze fell upon me from behind the tree line.

"Well, I needed a vacation, so I was traveling and I found myself here," I smiled. _You needed a vacation? What kind of idiot are you!_ I scolded myself.

"What was _so_ stressful that you had to leave?" Toph questioned sarcastically.

"Parents, life in general," I said.

"Tell me about it," Toph agreed rhetorically.

"I'm going to bed, good night everyone," said Katara. She walked over to the bags and curled up inside hers. Aang followed suit and only I was left awake. A new presence made itself known in the campsite. I turned to see Zuko walking towards me.

"You're a traitor to the fire nation," he hissed.

"Takes one to know one," I shot back standing up to face him, then I whispered, "Keep your voice down, they might wake up."

"I don't care if they here, they'll wake up anyway after I get the avatar back to my father," said Zuko, his eyes narrowing.

"After all this time you spent running from your sister, in exile, you still think that the avatar will restore your honor?" I questioned. _Why can't he see the truth like everyone else?_ I pondered, but then the answer appeared, _you only see what you want to see._

"I have to, it's what's right," Zuko said, his focus unraveling.

"What you have to do Zuko, is it really that. Or is it just what's easier to do?" I stated.

"It hasn't been easy at all!" shouted Zuko. I cringed inwardly, _too late now to hush him now._

"It's easy to do what someone has planned for you, it's hard to brake free and make your own life, your swimming down stream Zuko," I explained.

"What are you talking about?" asked Zuko confused.

"You're like the two headed fish; one head facing downstream riding the current, living the way people tell it to, while the other head faces upstream, fighting for what it wants, and getting it," I said thinking of my sign, Pisces.

"I don't care, I will do this!" Zuko fumed and paced, his patience nowhere to be found.

"Ok, how are you going to-" I stopped, Katara stirred in her sleep, after a second of silence I continued, "-How are you going to get Aang to your father?"

"I'll carry him," Zuko stumbled over the words.

"Sure you are," I said mockingly, "And what if he wakes up?"

"I'll think of something," Zuko retorted.

"Sure you will," I said sarcastically.

"Will you shut up?!" commanded Zuko.

"Why don't you make me?" I threatened, forgetting about the sleepers only ten

feet from where we stood.

Zuko took me unofficial challenge and charged at me, fists flaming. I avoided him by stepping sideways toward the dieing camp fire, but made no attempt to fight. Zuko fired off two blasts of flame in my direction, approaching me again, but they only feed the fire as I again avoided the blasts. Zuko's growing temper flashed across his eyes, I knew I had to fight back, soon. I lost sight of him for only a moment as I blinked, but found his shape. I aimed one of my one fire blasts at Zuko's form in the shadows thrown off by the fire. My blast went straight through it into the forest before dieing. _Where'd he go?_ I wondered, my mind panicked as I jumped around to stare at the sleeping figures.

My mouth tasted of dirt as I picked myself up off the ground. The sun's heat gently warmed the skin on my back. As I rolled over onto my back, pain shot through my body, like lightning. I felt tears of pain well up in my eyes. I took a deep breath, lifting myself into sitting and then standing. I felt the ache beginning to dull as I looked around. It looked the same except something, someone was missing. Toph lay in her tent, _she's here_, Katara's bag bugled where she continued to sleep, _she's still here_, and Sokka had somehow inched his way over to Appa…

"Aang!" I screamed, my heart racing. I ran to Appa, grabbing tufts of creamy fur as I climbed onto his back, _he's not here!_ I slid down onto the ground, landing on Sokka by accident.

"Hey, bad Mango, I'll eat you for that!" Sokka threatened before realizing I had woken him from his fruit related dream.

"Oh sorry," Sokka blushed, pulling himself out of the sleeping bag. With Sokka's awakening everyone else seemed to stir from dreamland, and the packing up of camp started to occur.

"Niki, have you seen Aang this morning?" asked Katara, the camp site was almost packed up. My mouth uttered no sound.

"Maybe he went off with the person you were talking to, then arguing with, and then fighting with last night, Niki," sighed Toph. I shot her a death look, which for the fact that she was blind, went completely unnoticed.

"Who was here last night Niki?" asked Katara.

"Look! Around the campfire there are scorch marks!" pointed Sokka, then he noted, "There are two sets of them, lighter ones and deeper ones."

"Niki are you ok?" asked Katara. My hand flew to my back, but fell to my side as I thought about Aang.

"I'm fine, we need to find Aang," I said.

"To find him we need to know who took him, or who we went off with," added Sokka.

"He was kidnapped, by Zuko," I muttered.

"What! Zuko has him!" exclaimed Katara.

"SHHHH!!! Azula's army is in these same woods, please stop shouting," I begged. Finding Azula really was not on my list of things to do.

"Are you sure it was Zuko Niki?" asked Sokka.

"Yes," I answered, "But we don't know where to start looking."

"We could just follow his foot prints," said Toph standing near the prints leading away from the camp.

"Let's go," Katara called as she walked into the forest. We all followed, Appa trailing us closely behind Sokka. The forest seemed more willing to part for us in the day time then it had been last night.

"Where would he go?" asked Katara scanning the surrounding forest.

"Home," I sighed.

"What?" asked Katara.

"He'd probably head back to the Fire Nation, wouldn't he? You know to restore his honor and all," I explained.

"He's probably going to try to find some kind of transportation to get there. He is not going to carry Aang _all_ the way back to the capital," suggested Toph.

"Then he would stop in Ba Sing Se," reasoned Sokka, "We might be able to catch up with him if we hurry!" Sokka ushered us faster down the path leading us to the city.

"NO! Not back to Ba Sing Se!" exclaimed Toph.

Bursting through the next set of heavily thorned bushes wasn't Sokka's brightest move. There were two very important reasons for this. One, the thorns on the bushes were really sharp, digging into our skins and tearing loose pieces of clothing. The second and more important reason was, by walking through the second we crossed through the threshold of the sanctity of the forest and into the danger of the dragon's den. The lion being Azula and her army.

Finding he had led us straight into danger, Sokka tried to double back and lead us back in the forest. The bushes prevented our escape, and our attempts were noticed by a group of random fire nation soldiers scouting the perimeter of the camp.

"To the river!" yelled Katara. We bolted away from the scouts, away from the bushes, away from the cover of the forest. The river, the rushing water appeared before us in only a few strides. Once across it, Katara and I, but mostly Katara pulled the water up in a wall and then she froze it into ice. Putting somewhat of a wall between us and the enemy we made a run for the walls of Ba Sing Se.

"Everyone get on!" called Toph, lifting a square of earth from the ground and sending it forward. We all jumped on the moving earth and rested as Toph bent us towards the city. Appa called from above with Momo flying at his side. Reclining on my back I watched our ice wall explode and the soldiers look at the dust cloud we created before returning back to the camp site. Why aren't they chasing us? Not that I want us to_ be chased, but still, shouldn't Azula be chasing us down?_ As the sands of the dessert shifted, scraggly clouds past above us, the afternoon sun climbed higher in the sky, my thoughts drifted throughout the ride.

"So have you been to Ba Sing Se before?" I asked.

'Yes, it's the worst city in the world!" exclaimed Toph, still bending us toward the growing wall.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We went to meet the earth king, found an underground plot, and arrested Long Feng, head of the Dai le," responded Sokka, "Then we went off to gather information on the fire nation for the earth king and I found you…"

"Ok, sure… what are we going to do in the city?" I asked.

"Since Zuko needs transportation, we tell the earth king about Aang's capture, and he'll shut the doors to the city so we can organize a search for him or something," explained Katara.

"Sounds good, let's go!" I said jumping off the earth square at the door to the city. I smiled to the guards, and they let us pass.

"Which way to the palace?" I asked.

"To Appa!" exclaimed Sokka. We climbed onto Appa's back, he took off with Sokka steering him towards the palace. Over houses, markets, and tea shops we flew. Admiring to scenery from above was hardly on my mind; instead a fear of losing grip and tumbling down to the ground over took my mind. Breathing deeply, I looked up watching as we parted clouds, rose to clear tall buildings, and swerved when Appa felt necessary.

After an unneededly _(I know this is not a word, deal with it!)_ rushed landing, I found my strength and followed Sokka, Katara, and Toph into the palace. Appa and Momo sat where we landed, waiting for us to finish. Sokka lead the charge into the king's throne room, throwing open the grand redone double doors he marched in.

"Your highness! Zuko is in the city, and he has Aang, we have to-" Sokka was cut off midsentence.

"And we have to do what?" asked a calm female voice. My heart skipped a beat in terror. _Azula!_ _How could it be!_ _We just saw, we were just chased by your soldiers!_

"Surprised?" Azula smirked, eyeing our faces, her voice turned to ice, "Well don't be." She shifted in the earth king's throne. The room swarmed with Dai Le agents, as if signaled to do so by Azula. Assuming our bending stances and Sokka's fighting stance we prepared to fight our way out.

"Don't," Azula sighed, waving her hand as if dismissing us. The Dai Le quickly bent their rock hands into handcuffs, cuffing our wrists behind our backs.

"My brother told me all about his capturing of the Avatar, but don't take my word for it," Azula smiled, "Ask him."

"He wouldn't," I heard myself yell out loud.

"I would," said Zuko emerging from the shadows of the throne room, he stood next to Azula, who was still seated on the throne.

"Take them away," Azula commanded, waving her hand again. Two Dai Le men grabbed my arms, along with Toph, Katara, and Sokka's, and dragged us into the prison under the palace.

* * *

How did you like it? I havn't been getting a lot of reviews lately, maybe that's why the story is coming along so slow. Reviews make me want to write more…. Any way SEASON 3! Coming in March, I think….

REVIEW!


	13. The Betrayal

**_I do not own avatar_**. Ok, apparently some people are stupid and they think they can blame the poor writers out there… IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY, FOR ANY REASON; GRAMMER, SPELLING, CHARACTERS, PLOT, (YOU GET MY DRIFT), **DON'T READ IT!** I really don't want to hear you complain to me about it… unless you're giving me constructive criticism, or compliments, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR RAGGING! Know that that explosion of meanness is out of my system, on to the story.

* * *

Chapter 13

**The Betrayal-**

We were all shoved into one small cell under the palace. Six of the eight guards who had led us in, left locking the door behind them.

"Why are still here?" asked Sokka dusting himself off.

"Princess Azula wants to be sure her prisoners don't escape," answered the one guard in monotone.

"Like anyone can bend metal to escape anyway," said Sokka sarcastically.

"These cells are unbendable; no earth bender can bend the rock in here," the other Dai Le responded.

"Then why are you still here?" I asked.

"Princess Azula wants to be sure her prisoners don't escape," responded the first Dai Le, again in monotone.

"O K," Katara replied. The Dai Le stood at the door, watching us, bored. We sat on the dusty stone floor in a semi circle, our backs to the Dai-Le's prying eyes.

"Sooo," I said, "What are we going to do."

"What do you mean?" asked Toph, "I can't bend the rock here, were stuck."

"The guards weren't lying then!" Sokka exclaimed, we all turned to look at the two men. Their expressionless faces remained the same. We turned back to face each other.

"There has to be a way to get out of here!" I hissed.

"Sorry to break up your little secret meeting, "interrupted a new Dai Le, "But the princess orders you to be moved to her ship so she can set sail back to the Fire Nation." Without another word, a new set of eight Dai Le swarmed into the room, grabbed us, and pulled us through the prison and into the palace. _How do they expect us to get to the ship from the palace?_ I pondered.

As we reached the sunlit steps of the grand building and looked down at the base, we saw our method of transportation. Rhinos. I felt my friend's disgust grow as each of us were seated on a different rhino between the two Dai Le escorting us. Squished between the two men on the rhino, with no escape in sight, the day slowly dying, our rhinos plodding along slowly, I looked around watching the city go by, and when we left it, I watched Ba Sing Se shrink into the sunset.

I felt a slight pull of the ocean in my head the closer we got to it. Gazing up I saw Azula's ship looming before the party in the tides. We halted at the shoreline and waited for the ship to be moored in the shallow water, shallow enough to walk out to, and we did. The frigid water greeted us with icy teeth, numbing our feet and legs before we hip deep.

"I can't swim! I'm not going in the water!" exclaimed Toph's voice from behind me. I turned to see she had planted her feet into the sand stubbornly. The Dai Le leading the rest of us pushed us onward into the deeper water. I knew Katara felt the pull and push of the tide as much as I did, maybe more, begging us to bend it. _Why hadn't we asked Toph to undo the stone cuffs on our wrists before we left, Katara and I could bend the water and we could have escaped!_ I screamed at myself. A splash woke me from my reverie; the ship had let down a ladder off the side. _How do they expect us to climb it with our hands behind our backs? _I wondered. I soon got my answer After the Dai Le helped, more like pulled, us up to the deck of the ship, Azula's soldiers took charge and hauled us down to the brig.

We were brought to a different room then what Zuko and I were held in. The room was small, but held three cells inwardly facing a small desk and two chairs, like an interrogation desk. I knew we were not alone the moment I entered the room, my eyes scanned the cells. The center one, facing me held on unconscious figure, I couldn't make them out before the guards shoved me into a different sideward facing cell. Katara and Sokka were situated in the cell across from me, while Toph was shown into the one where I saw the person.

"Aang!" Toph exclaimed she tripped over his collapsed figure.

"Aang's here?!" asked Katara in shock. Katara, Sokka, and I peered around the bars of the cells to see the unconscious figure of Aang.

"Something's wrong, he's not breathing right," mumbled Toph.

"Azula or Zuko might have knocked him out," I stated, knowing Azula that wasn't hard to believe. We stood in silence hoping someone else would offer words of condolence, but the stillness was never broken. The ship begin to sway, footsteps on deck increased, the candle light flickered, as I drifted in and out of sleep. My dozing ears caught voices outside our chamber. Through the metal walls I heard a lone voice arguing with the three guards stationed outside our main door. Just as the voice died down another joined in and the door was unlocked. I opened my eyes slightly, just to see who the visitor was. Upon their entry I sat up on the metal bench and watched the two siblings.

"So, I've finally captured the avatar, and his friends," smirked Azula, looking to her brother, "But I couldn't have done it without you Zuko." I knew she was lying, I knew Toph knew it too. I felt the disgust in her voice as she said her brother's name, imagined her distaste as she pronounced the syllables on her tongue.

"We will soon reach the Fire Nation, in one week we will land and you will by father's trouble. He won't think highly of you, and the punishment is even worse for traitors," Azula smiled, her last comment directed at me, like a perfectly aimed fire blast.

"Niki's not a traitor! She doesn't even know you!" Katara exclaimed.

"You haven't told them?" Azula asked, her surprise fading into wicked smile.

"Told us what?" asked Sokka, a light anger beginning to show through onto his face.

"Niki's fire nation-" Azula started.

"We know that," said Toph, sitting on the floor next to Aang.

"-She helped me track all you here," Azula paused to see our reaction.

"I did not!" I struggled in her vice of words. _She can't get me to tell them, I won't._ I urged myself.

"You don't know her at all!" Katara said again, her voice had lost some of its force.

"You don't think her friend would know her? The one who spent almost her whole life training with her, teaching her, and learning from her, would know her well enough?" Azula smiled. Her words stunned all in the room into silence. "But you don't have to listen to what I say, just ask her. She might be as two faced as her ability to bend."

"We already know Niki can bend fire _and_ water," retorted Toph.

"You can bend _two _elements!" exclaimed Zuko. I noticed him for the first time; his expression was one of pure shock. Azula laughed at his outburst.

"You told _them_ of your power, but not your _boyfriend_?" asked Azula, her gold-brown eyes zeroed in on mine.

"He's _NOT_ my boyfriend! _You_ put a stop to _that,_ four years ago in the courtyard! You threatened my life!" I exclaimed through the bars before I released what I was saying. I shrunk back from Azula, fearing to look at my friend's faces. Azula stepped back, her torturing done for the day, and walked to the door.

"As I said before, you will be in my father's grasp in one week, enjoy your time until then," with that final phrase Azula and Zuko left, Azula pushing Zuko through the door.

_They probably hate me now!_ I said in my head. I let my head fall to my knees, wrapping my hands around my legs and pulling them closer to my chest. _I hope they understand…_

_

* * *

thanks for reading people. Reviews make me happy... any one seem a little out of character, or is it just me?_


	14. Journey to the Fire Nation

**Disclaimer**- I do not own avatar, I do not own avatar, I did not own avatar, ok you get it, I hope….

* * *

Chapter 14 (Journey to the Fire Nation)

The days flowed by like molasses in winter, slow… The week slowly came to an end, the boat continually rocked and swayed with the tides; we drifted closer to the Fire Nation. Aang stirred little for the first few days, making them uneventful. After sitting in the corner of my cell trying to avoid life, I gave up and pulled myself up against the bars separating me from the others. A groan, a soft moan, and then a sigh of pain were let free as Aang shifted into consciousness. Toph crawled over to him and helped him to sit up with his back against the hard iron wall.

"What," mumbled Aang, "happened?" His words were slow and his mouth over-exaggerated the movements, as if he could not remember how to make the sounds.

"Zuko captured you a few nights back," responded Katara, "are you alright?"

"My head kinda hurts," Aang responded, placing his hand in-between his head and the iron wall as a cushion. Aang fell silent, opening and closing his eyes a few times to get used to the light, or lack of.

"Where are we?" asked Aang, his words flew faster, more sure in meaning.

"In Azula's ship, in the dungeon, about a day from the Fire Nation," I mumbled loud enough for Aang to hear. Only his eyes turned to find me, I saw sadness in them, but hiding in those pools of grey burned a deeper fire of growing strong dislike, probably for Azula or Zuko.

"We need to get out of here," Aang said while sitting up on his own, pulling away from Toph.

"Aang you can hardly sit up, how are we going to escape?" asked Katara. We all turned to Sokka.

"What?" asked Sokka taking a step back.

"You're the plan guy, remember?" snapped Toph.

"We'll think of something!" exclaimed Sokka.

"You won't have to," muttered a new voice, the door slammed shut after his words. Fright jumped into all of our eyes,_ we'd been caught! No, this can't happen,_ I told myself, my heart racing. Then the voice continued, "I already have one." I looked up and saw Zuko standing facing the avatar, the boy he'd hunted for two and a half years.

"What?" shouted Sokka, his jaw dropping to the floor and surprise filling his voice, "You're not going to help _us_!"

"Yes I am," responded Zuko, his coolness about the situation before him seemed as though he was an actor, playing the part he had rehearsed and practiced so long to perfect.

"Why? You kidnapped Aang, your sister and you are sending us to the Fire Nation to the fire lord, everything's working out for you!" exclaimed Katara, her fists turning white against the bars they clutched.

"I don't have to tell you why," Zuko hissed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to regain his lost composure. I glanced around the scene before me. Zuko stood alone in the nexus of the circle of cells, illuminated by one stray moonbeam from the crack in the corner of my cell ceiling. Aang knelt near Toph; his breathing was becoming more regular as he tried to stand. Using the cell bars and Toph for support he stood, leaning on the wall and waited. Zuko opened his eyes to Aang's voice.

"What's your plan?" Aang asked, the force behind his words was strong.

"What?! Aang we can't trust him!" shrieked Sokka.

"Why not?" asked Aang, his gaze cutting into Sokka.

"Aang, he kidnapped you!" Katara added, her eyes throwing daggers into Zuko.

"But he's offering to help, what do we have to lose?" asked Aang. Katara and Sokka turned away, frowns deepening on their faces.

"The plan's only going to work if _all _of us work together," said Zuko, his voice was directed at the water tribe siblings.

"Aang's right, what do we have to lose? We'll help," Katara said. Sokka frowned but nodded his approval.

"Here's the plan. In the morning we'll dock at the city, in about four hours. Most likely there will be a large parade welcoming Azula home, and the capturing of the avatar. Azula and I will be in front while all of you are led behind us…

The deafening roars of the crowds gathered in the streets filled the warm air. Zuko had been right; the parade was the largest I had ever seen. We marched through the royal city, surrounded by the guards from Azula's ship. A few hours before dawn the ship had docked at the port, awaiting the messengers to be sent to and from the palace. We were escorted up on deck to wait with the guards. Azula paid us no heed as she watched the palace walls shine with the morning sun's rays, from behind the railing on the deck.

I felt different that morning; it wasn't nervousness, even though I felt that, I felt almost faint in the warm sunlight. Aang had described a similar feeling before we were escorted on desk, but we had all assumed it was still the aftershock from his unconsciousness. I noticed that Zuko appeared to be fighting off similar symptoms as I was, with much better luck. _Why am I so tired?_ I wondered. As the sun rose high enough to clear the tall buildings the messengers returned from the palace and crowds started to gather in the streets.

Azula and Zuko walked down the stairway to the street. Azula strode down the street, soaking up the praise and cheers from the crowd without showing it. Zuko walked at her side, his eyes set on the palace where his father sat waiting for him. The guards walked Katara, Sokka, Toph, Aang, and I down to the street. Still wearing the simple rock cuffs from Ba Sing Se, Azula's guards hadn't bothered to heighten the means of our confinement. Sticking to Zuko's plan proved hard when escaping now seemed easier than ever.

We inched slowly towards the palace; the sun seemed to creep as slow as we did. I let the group push me forward as I closed my eyes, just for a second. A grand shadow passed over to my face, I felt the cool sunless shade on my eyes and opened them. We passed under the grandiose gate guarding the royal building from the city. Azula walked a little straighter as she passed through the threshold into the palace. As the gates were shut behind the group, the noises of the cheering crowds were gone, silence enveloped us.

We walked to a large archway with thick red curtains covering the entry. Flames from the room left shadows on the floor, dancing, jumping, and sneaking out from under the curtains to our eyes. Azula parted the barrier and let it swing closed behind her. Zuko dismissed the guards from guarding us with a simple wave. They shrugged, walked off down the hallway, and disappeared out of sight. Zuko nodded to us, we flew to the slit in the curtain, hearing Azula's and the Fire Lord's words.

* * *

Wow, almost done, I think… Remember, good reviews help me update… Chapter 15 up next! Read and Review! 


	15. The Fire Lord

**Disclaimer**- All avatar logos, characters, and other random things belong to the creators of avatar, not me… All of MY logos, characters, and themes belong to me!

* * *

**Chapter 15 (The Fire Lord)**

"You have done well, Azula," Fire lord Ozai said, his words bouncing off the walls of the chamber. Azula beamed with the praise she received. Through the curtain slit, five pairs of eyes watched the scene, listening to each word of the conversation as they bounced off the red walls. Toph stood a few feet away, listening while earth bending away the rock cuffs from each of our hands.

"You have brought me the avatar and your worthless brother---" Ozai stated

"Father, Zuko captured the avatar and he assisted me with capturing Ba Sing Se… He has earned back his honor," Azula interrupted, her voice forceful.

"Zuko?" snickered Ozai.

"Yes father, his actions have done a lot for you," said Azula. _This is so unlike her, why is she defending her brother?_ I wondered. Zuko seemed to be thinking the same thing, the shock was definitely apparent on his face. My thoughts kept me from the next few volleys of words, but I still heard the parting tones, and the fire lord calling for a scribe. When the writer entered the room, Ozai addressed him.

"Make it be known that Zuko, has regained his birthright, and is once again heir to the Fire Nation throne," Ozai declared. The scribe scribbled down the address on a long piece of parchment with his quill. Azula bowed and walked toward the entrance, towards us… We darted backwards; Azula pushed aside the screen we acted innocent, pressing our hands behind our backs as if nothing had changed.

"Father wants to see you now," she said to Zuko, "and them too." She turned, flipped her hair back behind her shoulders, and walked down the hallway, her footsteps echoing in the emptiness of the palace.

Zuko shoved us through the threshold and into the towering room. The flames sat low around the throne, dancing to their music. The air was hot and dry, my throat protested as I breathed the smoke and air. Sitting in the shadows of his own fire, the Fire Lord watched the group of six enter. Zuko bowed to him before pretending to watch the prisoners. We stood in a line facing the throne, Zuko, Aang, Me, Katara, Toph, and last Sokka. From Ozai's view, it would have appeared as if Zuko had a handcuffed procession of prisoners at his command.

"Well done Zuko. Your sister did not lie; you have regained your honor and birthright as my son. By capturing the avatar, who is now being--" The Fire Lord was interrupted by Zuko.

"He is right here, this is the avatar," responded Zuko, his voice was once again using the actor's tone.

"WHAT!!" roared the Fire Lord, "You didn't have the guards take?--"

"No, I thought you would want to see that I had completed my task," Zuko said, fear creeping into this eyes, the actor had fled the stage. Zuko stared up at his father.

"Do you not know what day it is?" asked Ozai as he shouted across the room. My mind was baffled, _what is going on? This isn't the plan! What day… is…. it?... _My eyes widened in shock. _What is the one thing the fire benders fear? To lose fire bending. Why? They would be weak. What's the only day that would do that---_ my thoughts were interrupted by Katara and Sokka "The eclipse!" The hamster in my brain started working again, the eclipse was today! The day of Black Sun, that's why I felt so lousy that morning! And the avatar is here! He can defeat the fire lord now and end the war!

I watched the light in the room slowly ebb away. My focus shifted to the single long slit of a window. Looking out, I saw the ponds which surrounded the palace in the courtyards, the buildings and houses outside the guard wall, and the sun, with the moon in the sky. The black moon had only just touched the fiery giant in the sky, shielding simply a portion of the warm sunbeams from the earth. Zuko had seemed to come to his senses, and realized his plan would work better with this added detail.

"Attack!" he commanded, pointing his fist toward his father. Ozai stood, and summoned the sleeping fire at his throne; it came willingly like a pet dog. _I wonder how much time it will take until he can't bend anymore,_ I wondered. I blasted what would have been a tornado of flames at the Fire Lord, but only a few sparks shot from my fist like a defective sparkler. _What's wrong?_ I shrugged, but found myself being pulled away from the action; I saw the fight in slow motion.

"What is happening?" I shouted to myself. I felt a figure move in behind me and stand to my left. Turning to see who it was I felt my feet lift from the ground, my stomach turned over, but I regained my balance enough to see what was going on.

"The Eclipse is almost at its peak," said the figure, he turned to me, studying my reaction.

"Avatar Roku?" I asked, he nodded in response, his eyes watching the movements below.

"Are you taking me home now?" I asked.

"No," The past avatar said, he watched Aang and Katara bend a large amount of water from outside the single window and into the room, while Sokka and Zuko distracted Ozai. Zuko had completely lost his power to control the fire and his father was losing it too.

"Why aren't I fighting then, they need help!" I plead to him. Avatar Roku looked up at me, sighed, and continued his thought.

"This is their fight, not yours. You were sent to aid them to get here, not to defeat the Fire Lord." He glanced back down and watched as Ozai was drenched in the wave of water by Katara, he tried to evaporate it off, but found the fire would no longer obey him. Zuko, Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Toph all circled the king of the world. He looked to them all with malice in his eyes.

"So this is how it ends," I said turning to Roku, but he wasn't there, well he was, but his eyes were glowing like Aang's. I twisted my head and saw Aang; he was hovering a few feet above the ground, in the avatar state. _The eclipse must have affected him too! That's the only way he can fire bend!_ I figured. A blue bolt a lightning shot from Aang's fingers and through the air to where Ozai stood defiantly. The bolt struck him in the chest and flowed through the water covering him to his whole body. Aang collapsed on the ground, Katara, Sokka, and Toph coming to his aid. Roku returned to his body, beside me.

"They need you again, but you will be able to return home soon," he said, then vanished. I was back on the ground, the world was dark. I tripped and stumbled over to Aang's body. Zuko stood over the heap of friends looking on with worry.

"Is he ok?" I asked, I saw Zuko's golden eyes turn to find me, soften a little, and then looked back to Aang.

"He should recover after the Eclipse," said Katara, "He's still breathing, and he's not hurt, but the whole Avatar state thing and the fire bending took a lot out of him." I sighed with relief. Katara and I hoisted Aang between us and were about to walk away with Zuko leading us to the healers when we heard a sound. A clapping sound. Slowly, were all turned our heads to the entrance; there stood Azula, that evil grin on her face slowly clapping her hands …

* * *

What's going on you ask? Review and keep reading! The next chapter is coming soon! Read and Review. 


	16. Our last Encounter

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.

This chapter concludes "A Wish Gone Wrong". Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. I understand I'm bad with grammar, so I thank everyone who didn't complain and enjoyed the story. Without much further waiting on your part, here is the last chapter…

* * *

Chapter 16

"What are you doing here Azula?" asked Zuko.

"Just watching what _I thought_ would have been your defeat," grinned Azula, she lowered her voice, "but I guess I was wrong." Katara moved closer to Aang, supporting more of his weight over her shoulder. I felt him breathing smoothly next to me; I knew he would awake soon.

"It was a clever trick Zuko, but not clever enough," frowned Azula walking towards her brother. The empty space where flames had burned before now caught fire, at first the flames were blue, but after a few seconds they slowed to reds and oranges.

"Even you fell for it though," I yelled, I held Aang tighter as I felt him slipping from my shoulder.

"You'd think that," smiled Azula, "but I knew of his plan. Zuko gave himself away by visiting you all in my ship; my guards told me what you were planning. I _thought_ that you would have all been killed, so I felt I should be a _good_ little sister and give Zuko back what he could only dream of, the honor father would have never given him."

"Because you thought he would die!? What a good sibling you are," exclaimed Sokka sarcastically, putting a hand on Katara's shoulder.

"Yes, but now that you have gotten rid of our father; you just put a hole in my plans," Azula growled. Zuko smiled understanding what had just occurred.

"Because I won, I'm now the new fire lord, and you're not in charge like you planned," said Zuko.

"I always get what I want, remember Zuko?" asked Azula smirking.

"Not this time," stated Zuko. Azula walked up to her brother, the two siblings' eyes were both filled with dancing flames.

"An Agni Ki then," commanded Azula, "just like old times?" We watched the encounter, knowing if Zuko accepted Azula would win and take the throne. Just as I was about to drop Aang and intervene, Zuko broke his sister's staring contest.

"No, I don't have to listen to you anymore, Azula," said Zuko, then he shouted "Guards!" A group of the elite soldiers rushed into the room.

"News travels fast around here," Sokka whispered to us. Aang laughed as he woke. Katara and I let him stand by himself. Toph smiled too, wiggling her toes against the floor, she "watched" as the guards surrounded Azula.

"You can't do this Zuko," called Azula as she fought against the guards who led her out of room.

"I think I just did," smiled Zuko, he turned to us with such a bright smile I thought the world might blow up. Katara jumped for joy and hugged the new king of world. Katara blushed realizing her actions but Aang joined in the hug pulling Toph and me with him. Sokka fell on the floor laughing as Zuko pushed us all off.

I saw the world start to fade as I floated upward. The others seemed to forget I had existed and continued to congratulate each other. I felt a feeling of lightness as I lifted through the ceiling and into the sky. I blinked for just a moment, but when I opened my eyes again I saw my house, I saw my body curled up in my bed. Smiling, I zoomed towards my body and it reabsorbed me like an astral projection.

I woke immediately after the sensation and saw a transparent blue dragon fly off into the sky and disappear. Smiling I knew what I had been through was not a dream, so I snuggled back in my bed to have some.

* * *

Wow it's done! Well I hope you like my story, so many people have helped to make it better and have read it. Thank you all. Check for more of my stories coming in the future.  


End file.
